dbzcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Orinoco and Roary: The Movie
Cast *Tom Cat - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jerry Mouse - Roary the Racing Car *Robyn Starling - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Aunt Pristine Figg - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lickboot - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Ferdinand - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dr. Applecheek - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Daddy Starling - Hercules *Puggsy - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Frankie Da Flea - Robin Hood *Captain Kiddie - Dilbert *Squawk - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *The Straycatchers - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Droopy Dog - Parappa the Rapper *The Patrolman - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Singing Alley Cat Gang - Stromboli (Pinocchio) and Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Tom's Owner - Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Moving Man - The Lorax *Bulldog - Goliath (VeggieTales) Scenes *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Goliath Chases Orinoco *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 4 - Orinoco and Roary Meets Baloo and Robin Hood ("Friends to the End") *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Mr. Smee and Yosemite Sam/Stromboli and Maleficent's Goons ("Friends to the End") *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 6 - Orinoco and Roary Meets Lindsay/Lindsay's Sad Story *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 7 - Meets the Evil Queen ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 8 - Orinoco and Roary vs. Kaa *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by the Evil Queen *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Forte ("God's Little Creatures") *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 13 - Orinoco, Roary, and Lindsay Rowing the Raft *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 14 - Reward *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 15 - Dilbert and Mr. Stork ("I'd Done it All") *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 17 - Dilbert and Mr. Stork Chase Roary/Orinoco and Roary Saves Lindsay *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final *Orinoco and Roary: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *The Wombles *Roary the Racing Car *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Hercules *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Robin Hood *Dilbert *Dumbo *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Parappa the Rapper *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *The Lorax *Pinocchio *Sleeping Beauty *VeggieTales Gallery Orinoco as Tom Cat Roary the Racing Car as Jerry Mouse Lindsay as Robyn Starling The Evil Queen as Aunt Pristine Figg Captain Hook as Lickboot Kaa as Ferdinand Forte as Dr. Applecheek Hercules as Daddy Starling Baloo as Puggsy Robin Hood as Frankie Da Flea Dilbert as Captain Kiddie Mr. Stork as Squawk Mr. Smee and Yosemite Sam as the Straycatchers Parappa the Rapper as Droopy Dog E.T. as the Patrolman Stromboli and Maleficent's Goons as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Belle as Tom's Owner The Lorax as Moving Man Goliath as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs